


Bridle

by wrenseroticlibrary_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Brother/Brother Incest, Dirty Talk, Gags, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Riding, Title Added by Archivist (Wren's Erotic Library)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenseroticlibrary_archivist/pseuds/wrenseroticlibrary_archivist
Summary: Wincest bondage drabble.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 6





	Bridle

**Author's Note:**

> Wren's tags: supernatural, bondage, sam winchester, dean winchester, wincest, spn wincest.
> 
> Wren's warnings: None.
> 
> Archivist's warnings: Consensual incestuous sexual activity.

Sam panted into the gag, the tight strip of fabric soaked with his saliva, shoved roughly under his tongue like a horse’s bridle to keep him from speaking. Not that he would have been able to say anything coherent anyway, not with Dean’s mouth licking down his chest, nipping it, breathing filthy words into his skin.

“God, Sam, look at you, all tied up for me like that, gonna make you squirm, baby, gonna make you come so many times tonight.” He scooted farther down Sam’s body, grabbing his brother’s cock and licking a long, slow stripe up the side of it, making Sam jerk his head to the side and whine. “That’s it, Sammy,” Dean panted, licking another wet line up his brother’s throbbing dick, “I’m gonna get this big cock all nice and wet. Gonna get it wet and then I’m gonna ride it, gonna ride you hard until you’re screaming my name, Sammy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Archived from https://wrenseroticlibrary.tumblr.com/post/50263279277/wincest-bondage-drabble-more-sam-panted.
> 
> Details of formatting (italics on non-letter characters, length of dashes, treatment of multiple consecutive spaces, direction of angled quotes, etc) may have been changed, and obvious typos may have been corrected. The sequence of words has not been altered.
> 
> This is not my original work; it is Wren's. However, Wren has given permission for anyone to rearchive their works as long as the story and warnings are not modified.
> 
> Archivist's note: This fic didn't have a title in its original published form, so I adapted a quote from the fic.


End file.
